fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Saguatto
Confusion Bleeding Fatigue |weaknesses = Ice Water |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Saguatto is a bobcat-like Fanged Wyvern that thrives in deserts. Its body is adorned with spikes, and its favourite drink is fermented cactus juice, slashing cacti with its tail and waiting for the juices to ferment so it can get wasted off it. Physiology Saguatto is a quadrupedal Fanged Wyvern who shares many traits with bobcats, namely the whiskered face, the black-tufted, pointed ears, and the tan/brown and black fur, but also has many wyvern-like traits, such as scales and horns. Its main body is tan with black spots, and its chin and underparts have white scales lining them. Greyish-brown fur with black spots can be seen lining its back and the top of its head, and its horns are black and curved, similar to a bull's. Its body is adorned with greyish-white spikes from head to toe, and the spikes found on its legs and tail are longer than the others. Its tail is longer than its body is, and the spikes on it make it resemble the tail of a Stegosaurus. Its eyes are yellow. Ecology Saguatto is omnivorous, feeding on cacti, bugs, and smaller monsters such as Kelbi, Apceros, Rhenoplos, Cephalos, Delex, Kusubami, Great Jaggi, Gendrome, and Qurupeco, and faces competition from other large monsters such as Monoblos, Diablos, Glavenus, Tigrex, Seregios, Tigerstripe Zamtrios, Akura Vashimu, Hyujikiki, and Rukodiora. Its favourite meal is cactus juice, and it will slash cacti with its spikes in order to make the juice ferment, returning at night to drink the juice so it can get drunk off it, shrieking throughout the night afterwards, and this shrieking is the main reason why hunters are requested to get rid of it. It has highly developed limbs that allow it to chase after prey for long periods of time, and its body is covered in sharp spikes that secrete powerful psychoactive neurotoxins. It does not secrete these neurotoxins itself, but instead gets them through the food it eats, and the spikes are extendable and very sharp, allowing the wyvern to grievously wound attackers through impalement. Its fur provides camouflage in deserts as it mimics the sand and rocks found within them, and its tail and whiskers help provide it with balance. It has a strong immune system, allowing it to hunt venomous prey such as Kusubami without having to worry about being poisoned, and its diet of cacti helps it stay hydrated due to the large amounts of water found within it. Its fur helps regulate heat, keeping it cool during the day and warm during the night, and marks its territory with urine and feces. Males of the species will break open cacti during the mating season in order to attract females to his location, and the females will fight each other for mating and feeding rights, with the fights often ending with the loser dying from blood loss induced by the spikes. The winner and her mate will then mate, and produce a litter of five to seven hatchlings. The young are born blind and spikeless, so the parents help provide them with food and shelter until they gain the ability to see and grow their spikes at the age of two. The young will then leave their parents so they can hunt for themselves. The species fully matures at the age of ten, and can live up to sixty-two years. Its hearing, eyesight, and sense of smell are very powerful, allowing it to detect prey from up to twenty miles away. Due to its frequent consumption of fermented cactus juice, it can hock it up and spit it at foes to make them drunk, allowing it to dispatch them easier. Behavior Saguatto is highly territorial, violently lashing out at intruders with sharp spikes containing psychoactive neurotoxins. It likes getting drunk off cactus juice, and will slash cacti with its spikes so the juices leak out and will wait until nightfall for the juices to ferment. It has been known to constantly shriek when drunk, and this behaviour is prone to disturbing the rest of civilians in desert countries, which is the main reason hunters are requested to hunt it. When mating season comes, males will open cacti up and use the fermented juices to attract females, and if more than one female arrives, they will fight each other to the death for mating and feeding rights. Abilities Its body is adorned with extendable spikes, and it can use these spikes to gouge attackers and inject them with psychoactive neurotoxins. It has strong eyesight, hearing, and smell, and can detect prey from up to twenty miles away. It also has the ability to hock up and spit fermented cactus juice at attackers, intoxicating them and making them more vulnerable to attack. It has a powerful immune system that grants it immunity to a wide range of poisons, and this immunity is said to be a result of its diet containing a wide range of toxic food such as Kusubami. Habitat Saguatto thrives in desert regions, such as the Sandy Plains and the Dunes. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 4,700 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 3,290 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 6,110 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 20 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 20 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 25 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Back: 30 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 20 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Front Legs: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 15 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Hind Legs: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 15 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Tail: 40 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 15 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Tail Tip: 20 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 15 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Spikes: 10 (Cut), 10 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 15 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Stomach: 50 (Cut), 50 (Impact), 55 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 20 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 0 (Wind) Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ✖ *Water = ★★ *Thunder = ★ *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ✖ *Poison = ✖ *Sleep = ✖ *Paralysis = ✖ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★★ Attacks Pounce Saguatto lifts its rear into the air, wiggles its tail, then quickly pounces onto the hunter. This attack deals high damage. In G-Rank, it will do a backflip after using the attack and try to slam the hunter with its tail, which deals high damage and inflicts Confusion and Bleeding. Forearm Slash Saguatto extends the spikes on its forearms, then quickly swipes at the hunter three times in a row. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Confusion and Bleeding. in G-Rank, it will chain the attack with its Spiky Tail Slash. Full Spike Extension Saguatto stands in place, then extends all of its spikes, covering a wide area around it. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Confusion and Bleeding. It will often use this as a counterattack against hunters who wail on it too much, and will immediately use it if a hunter attempts to mount it, preventing them from doing so. Cactus Juice Spit Saguatto hocks up some fermented cactus juice it was storing in its body and spits it at the hunter's face. This attack deals low damage and inflicts Fatigue, causing the hunter to stagger around as if they had the Unlucky Cat skill. If it connects, it will then follow the attack up with one of its tail attacks. Spiky Tail Slash Saguatto extends its tail spikes, then does either a clockwise or counterclockwise spinning motion. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Confusion and Bleeding. Tail Slam Combo Saguatto head-butts the hunter, then does a backflip, slamming them with its spiky tail. The head-butt deals low-medium damage while the tail slam deals high damage and inflicts Confusion and Bleeding. Tail Swing Saguatto lifts its tail into the air, extends its spikes, then swings it at the hunter twice in a row. This attack deals medium damage and inflicts Confusion and Bleeding. It will often use this as a counterattack against hunters who attack it from behind. Spike Enlargement When enraged, Saguatto enlarges all of its spikes, increasing its defenses and the range of its attacks. Gore Combo Saguatto rushes towards the hunter, does an uppercut with its head, then bats the hunter away with its tail. The uppercut deals low-medium damage and sends the hunter into the air while the tail swing deals medium-high damage and inflicts Confusion and Bleeding Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tnz2iPyjJ-c&t=66s Weapons Great Sword Warped Thornblade --> Terminator's Thornblade Long Sword Pereskiatana --> Regal Pereskitana Sword and Shield Cactus Cutter --> Cactus Captain Dual Blades Spiny Duo --> Spiny Dukes Lance Prickly Rook --> Punishing Rook Switch Axe Opuntiaxe --> Greater Opuntiaxe Charge Blade Psychoactive Impaler --> Majestic Impaler Bow Saguaro Bow --> Saguaro Baron Armour Blademaster High-Rank Defense: 275-620 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +25 *Water -20 *Thunder +5 *Ice -25 *Dragon +5 *Earth +10 *Wind +20 Skills: Honed Blade, Steady Hand, Negate Confusion, Slow Sharpening G-Rank Defense: 480-715 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +20 *Water -20 *Thunder +5 *Ice -25 *Dragon +5 *Earth +10 *Wind +20 Skills: Honed Blade, Steady Hand, Negate Confusion, Slow Sharpening Gunner High-Rank Defense: 140-400 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +25 *Water -15 *Thunder +10 *Ice -20 *Dragon +10 *Earth +15 *Wind +25 Skills: Silver Bullet, Load Up, Negate Confusion, Reload Speed -3 G-Rank Defense: 260-460 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +25 *Water -15 *Thunder +10 *Ice -20 *Dragon +10 *Earth +15 *Wind +25 Skills: Silver Bullet, Load Up, Negate Confusion, Reload Speed -3 Carves High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Horns- The horns will break off. Legs x2- The claws will break, and the spines will shatter. Tail- The tail will be severed. Trivia * Saguatto's name is a portmanteau of Saguaro, a type of cactus, and gatto, which is Italian for "cat". * Saguatto is based on the mythical cactus cat, a bobcat-like creature from American folklore that is covered with hair-like thorns and enjoys getting drunk off fermented cactus juice. * When exhausted, Saguatto's physical attacks will take longer to execute, and it will fail to spit cactus juice at hunters. It can recover stamina by feeding on cacti or Herbivores such as Apceros. * Saguatto is immune to Poison, Paralysis, and Sleep. * Saguatto's horns and spikes will deflect attacks from Blademaster weapons with Sharpness levels lower than White. * Saguatto will attack Monoblos, Diablos, and their subspecies on sight. * Saguatto's Long Sword and Switch Axe are respectively named after Pereskioideae and Opuntioideae, which are subfamilies of the cactus family, Cactaceae. * Saguatto cannot be mounted; it will immediately use its Full Spike Extension attack if you try to do so. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Confusion Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Fatigue Monster